1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric hair styler, and more particularly to a dual gas and AC electric hair styler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional stylers generally include electric powered and gas powered. Electric powered stylers can be used in house with power supply while the gas powered stylers can be used anywhere, such as wild field where there is no power supply.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.